Akatsuki Heaven Black Lagoon oneshot
by LadyZexion
Summary: Akatsuki Oneshot


Black Lagoon=Itachi

"Black Lagoon," You say.

Deidara and Sasori snickered, knowing who the victim is.

"Well who is it?" you ask.

They continued to laugh only louder this time, you were getting annoyed, "ok now, will someone fess up?"

Itachi glared his signature glare and stood up with annoyance, "it's me, happy now?"

You gulped, your heart dropped, and your hands became sweaty. You secretly liked Itachi and you were always scared to talk to him. "Oh…um," you did not know what to say now.

"Let's get this over with...," he said walking into the room.

"Um…o-okay," you say. Blushing a thousand reds.

Deidara grinned, "Stay strong _!" He shut the door.

Inside, Itachi sat on edge of the bed with the same annoyed look.

"If you don't want to do this we don't have to...," you say your heart was still racing; you have never been alone with him, or with any person for that matter.

"No. its fine, my back just hurts though,"

"I do good massages," you blushed, "so I was told," you tried not to sound like you were bragging.

"Is that so?" Itachi replied, "Then could you assist me if you may?"

Your heart skipped a beat, "uh s-sure! I'd be more than glad to help,"

To your surprise, Itachi took his shirt off showing his hot, toned bod. You almost fainted but managed to stay standing.

He laid on the bed, "do what you can then, it hurts the most on my lower side,"

You felt yourself turn hot, "alright," you got on top of him and massaged his back, the touch of his skin made you mentally weak.

"Well the rumors are true, you are good,"

"Thanks, I always try to help at least,"

Itachi turned over to face you; you instantly got nervous cause you were sitting right on his lower navel. He could sense your fear and smirked, "don't be so scared," he whispered.

"I-I'm sorry!"

He smiled, "don't be….its ok…" he pulled your arm down so your face could be close to his, "there's something you always wanted to tell me isn't it?"

_How does he?_ "Um, well there's been one thing…" you said looking away.

"Tell me, were alone so it's ok,"

You took a deep breath trying to prevent yourself from fainting, "Itachi…..I, I…...L-l-love, y-you," you instantly became bright pink.

"I love you to, _,"

Your eyes widen, "R-Really,"

He gave a small smile, "of course, I've always wanted to have a time alone to actually talk you,"

"Aw really? Wow I'm…speechless,"

"Well let me make you UN speechless, now… come here," He pulled you to a kiss softly biting your lips making his way into your mouth. You felt you were in a dream, you could not believe what was happening, and his kisses were making you melt and did not want him to stop. You could feel his hands begin to lift your shirt up; you froze up a little getting tense.

"It's ok...," he whispered, "I won't hurt you…_"

You looked into his sexy angelic eyes; you knew his words were true, "ok,"

Itachi unhooked your pink bra with one hand, "pink huh," he said tossing it on the floor, "adorable and innocent," then he grinned, "Not after tonight."

After he said those words he changed positions placing you on the bottom and him on top, he began sucking onto you neck looking for your soft spot which didn't take no time, you tried to hold in a moan but Itachi noticed and sucked it harder leaving a hickey which made you give in moaning loud as you can. **"I-I-ITA-ITAC-ITACHIIIII!"**

Outside the bedroom, Deidara and Sasori were all into the door trying to listen. "Dude, I think Itachi is getting some!"

"And with _ TO!" Sasori added, "I swore I thought she would stay a virgin forever!"

"Itachi must have brought the inner freak out of her," Hidan rolled his eyes, "bastards…"

"This is getting good!" Deidara laughed leaning closer onto the door.

Moreover, he was right, not only Itachi seduced you, he made you feel so good, His shirt was already off from earlier so you decided to make yourself useful by undoing his pants and taking them off. Itachi pulled your shirt off you as along with your pants, leaving your panties. He began kissing you from your lips to your neck down to your breast, biting every so often then he made his way down to the lining of your panties, he pulled them off using his teeth. When they were off, he licked his way up from your navel to the crest of your breast, you placed your hands against the headboard moaning some more. The feeling was taking over you and you craved for more.

"Itachi…please….don't…STOP!" you screamed.

Itachi gave a sexy evil grin, "this may be the part were I break my promise about being gentle,"

You were very unaware of what he was going to do until he got completely on top of you spreading your legs. He was ready to go in for the kill.

You gripped his ponytail, "you promised!" you growled.

He smiled, "you're sexy when you're mad," he said hotly, "especially when you're naked,"

You turned away and blushed, "I don't think…"

He turned your face to face him and kissed you for a least a minute, "don't think about it _, I wont be to rough," he grinned.

Before you could say anything he began frenching you which made you forget what he was about to do, about a few minutes later you could feel his stiff erection enter into you. You gasped at the feel of it, you dug your nails into his back, when he made it all the way in you screamed at the top of your lungs "ITACHI….YOU BASTARD!"

Music to his ears, he grinned at his success, he kissed on your neck hugging your body close, as badly as you wanted to kill Itachi by now the pain started to become pleasure. Itachi pulled back to get air, you both were covered in sweat as you both were out of breath as well, your hair was clearly a mess but you didn't care at the moment.

Itachi grinned, "How was that?"

"Amazing!"

"I thought you'd say that,"

You two ended up sleeping together that night, along with Deidara sleeping near the door the whole night!


End file.
